Change
by GracefulBlooming
Summary: Yukio needs some time getting use to Rin's new cat-like behaviour after a targeted high-level demon escapes the exorcist squad and attacks Rin while he is alone in the dormitory. Yukio tries to take matters into his own hands and find a cure for his brother's condition rather than depend on Mephisto's scientists. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Rin?

Hey guys. This is my first ever fanfiction. I absolutely love this pairing and so I thought it'd be lovely to write about them! Please go easy on me. Also, I like constructive feedback as it helps me improve my writing and/or errors I may have overlooked while writing my story! I hope you all enjoy this! I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. It's nearly midnight here and I was determined to post this today. I proof read it a few times, but who knows, I may have missed something.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rin?**

Yukio had just completed his mission. Well, technically the squad hadn't completed the mission because the damned demon had gotten away. He was tired, sweaty, dirty, and a little on edge. This had to be one of the worst missions he had ever been on. The demon they were sent to eliminate escaped. The young exorcist had managed to fire a couple of bullets into its side before it fled. When the young doctor came into contact with the demon, time appeared to have stopped as the demon's pitch black eyes gazed straight into the exorcist's turquoise orbs - that is, until Yukio had a piece of mind to fire at the cursed monstrosity! Despite its seemingly large size, it managed to slip passed and make its escape unnoticed to the other members of his squad. As it was known to be able to shape-shift, this left the exorcist team running around in search of it for a good two hours before classifying the mission a failure. Yukio was on his way home when his pocket vibrated. He groaned, "What could it_ possibly_ be now." He muttered to himself, reaching for the device.

He sucked in a breath of air, and answered in his usual polite persona. "Hello? Okumura speaking."

A husky chuckle was heard on the other line, and to this Yukio internally sighed.

"Ah~ Okumura-sensei I'm glad you answered." Came the sickly sweet voice of the headmaster.

The young genius twitched. "How may I be of service, Sir Pheles?"

"I have some rather... _intriguing _news you may be interested in hearing..."

Yukio didn't know what he was trying to imply by placing a little too much emphasis on the "intriguing", nor did he bother questioning. It had been a long day.

"Yessir." Came his flat reply.

"Very good. Very good. Be in my office in ten minutes."

Yukio slid the device back into his front pocket, and changed his course. He was so close to home. So close to his beloved Nii-san. All he wanted right now was to curl up next to his loved one and fall asleep in the comfort of each other's presence. He sulked over the wandering thoughts of his cute nii-san in his mind as he headed towards the nearest door, pulling out the set of his special exorcist keys.

The teen made his way down the awe-inspiring halls of the true cross academy. When reaching his destination, he was greeted by large, magnificent double-doors. He hesitated for a brief moment before knocking on the grand wooden doors, and entering when cued.

"Welcome, welcome! Delighted to see that you made it, Okumura-sensei." Mephisto exclaimed from behind his enormous desk, grinning ever so widely. Yukio stood in front of the headmaster's desk, hands straight by his side with his face masked with a professional, stoic expression, awaiting expected orders.

"How was your assignment, Okumura-sensei?" The headmaster inquired in a sly and knowing tone. It was as though the elder demon already knew the answer to his own question. "The demon was much higher than a group of middle- first class exorcists could handle, sir. The suspected demon had escaped. I will have a report filed as soon as possible." Yukio robotically answered.

"Ah well, Okumura-sensei. I would not suppose you would know where the demon ended up?" Mephisto questioned, a sly smirk creeping onto his features slowly. Yukio rose a perfect brow. He knew he headmaster was toying with him, but seriously, what was with these questions. If they could track it, he wouldn't be here. "Unfortunately not, sir. Otherwise our squad would still be investigating the suspected grounds." Mesphisto chucked, as if he knew something unfortunate that happened to someo-

That's when realisation hit Yukio.

_ No..._

Mephisto's wandering eyes searched him for any hints of emotion. "While absent from your dormitory on your mission this evening, a demon managed to infiltrate the barrier and attack Okumura-kun." He stated slowly. Yukio's eyes widened for a split second, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. His anxiety was getting the better of him at the point in time and continued he stared wide eye'd at the headmaster, it was suddenly becoming hard to breathe.

Mephisto's eyes gleamed with mischief and he laced his fingers together. "Do not fret, Okumura-sensei. I can assure you that Okumura-kun handled the situation rather well and is in fact _physically_ unharmed." Yukio's eyes narrowed.

_Physically unharmed?_

There was no way the headmaster called him all the way out here just to play with his emotions a little, then tell him that his brother is actually unharmed at all, and that he overreacted by getting worried over nothing. There_ had_ to be more to it than just that… what was the catch? "However-" Knew it. _Of course_ there would be more. "-The demon released a strange misty substance after Okumura-kun pierced through its flesh." He paused, once again making eye contact with Yukio. "Okumura Rin's form has... _changed_. At this particular point in time we are unsure of how to cure his state. Our scientists have sampled some of the matter that was left over, and are testing for a cure as we speak. However we must also consider the possibility that the mist may be a diversion to hide something greater. We may need you to gather a blood sample for us as he simply would not allow anyone to come within three feet of him." As if Mephisto's grin wasn't wide enough already, it spread even wider across his face. Appearing as though it may split his face in half.

Yukio cringed. _Creepy._

"For the time being, I'm afraid you will have to adapt to Okumura-kun's new features and behavior." He smirked.

"By 'new features and behavior' what exactly are you implying?" Yukio questioned, slightly worried, though not making it evident in his expression. "He has developed characteristics similar to that of a feline. A household pet to put it simply. Due to this, it is safe to assume his behavior may also resemble that of a feline." By now Yukio's face had paled, the colour drained from his features. He stared blankly at the headmaster from where he stood. Mephisto smiled. "My, what a lovely expression you have, Okumura-sensei." Yukio completely disregarded the comment. "What am I to do with Rin? How long is the testing going to take?" Yukio quickly inquired, sounding a little more desperate than he had hoped. "What an unusual reaction you have there, sensei! Unfortunately, you will have to find out for yourself." The purple haired demon shrugged slightly. "This is just as unusual to our scientists as it is to you. For now, I suppose you have to take matters into your own hands." He added in a mocking manner. Yukio knows that the scheming headmaster is up to no good.

Seeing as though he headmaster had finished for the night, Yukio decided that he'd also had enough for one night, and when dismissed, he bowed, and made his exit.

"This is going to be fun, ne?" Mephisto added almost menacingly once the teen had left.

* * *

_Nii-san is an over sized cat. _Yukio deadpanned.

_This can't get any worse. There's no way this can get any worse. _

He thought to himself, tugging at his hair as he reached the other end of the hallway, once again pulling out his exorcist keys. Images of his brother scraping the floorboards with his claws, ripping up his paperwork, and using his exorcist equipment as toys flashed through his mind. He began to sweat slightly, and his heart started to race. He pulled out the key that opened the portal to the dormitory he and his brother shared. As he inserted the key into the hole he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the worse.

The door slowly creaked open. He glanced at his watch once more, it was already 2:45am on Saturday. Yukio found some relief in the fact that he would be able to get some rest before starting his work. He slowly made his way up to the second floor, his legs weighing a tonne each. As he reached the top he exhaled a deep sigh, dragging himself to his assigned room. Many thoughts playing in his mind, questioning his satanic twin's new state – this must be some kind of sick joke. He hoped he would wake up tomorrow and it will all just be a really bad dream.

He slowly reached for the door handle, turning it, and then pushing it forward. He entered the room with caution and reached for the light though failed to make contact with the switch as he was promptly tackled to the floor. The exorcist released a startled yelp as he landed on his back on the cold hard ground. "Okaeri." A familiar voice purred. "N-Nii-san!" The younger twin yelped as a shadowy figure loomed above the teen. A tail could be seen swaying side to side behind the attacker. The younger groaned, knowing he'd have to now deal with Rin so early in the morning.

"You're late." He stated bluntly.

"Indeed I am. Or am I early?" Yukio replied just as blunt

Rin growled slightly, still straddling Yukio's hips.

The teen sighed and reached over with his right hand to gently stroke the irritated teen's head, lacing his fingers in between the demon's navy blue locks to tenderly massage his scalp. He soft purr was emitted from the smaller boy's throat and this caused the taller teen's eye brows shoot up in surprise. Rin abruptly pulled away with a grumble, "Don't think you'll get away with this easily. Why're you lat-" He was cut off when the other teen began to rub the boy's scalp with more enthusiasm; tenderly trailing his fingers down to the boy's neck and back up. This seemed to cause Rin to forget his nagging, and press his face against Yukio's neck.

In his trance, Yukio brushed over something soft and furry, making it twitch. This caught his attention as he noticed his brother's newly acquired ears, and snatched his hand away from his twin's head as if it burnt him. He stared with a blank face at Rin.

_What the fuck-_

The boy leaned forward to lightly head-butt the other.

"What." Said Rin, clearly taking offence to his brother's actions.

"No, it's nothing." Yukio replied in haste. Rin snorted at the obvious lie.

"In any case, Nii-san. I should go clean up. Though I'm glad to see you're alright, you should probably go to sleep." Yukio started.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? I've been sitting here waiting for you all night."

"What?" Yukio blurted out.

"What" Rin replied, peering down at Yukio as though he had completely lost is marbles. "Yukio, are you okay? You should hurry up so you can sleep. I'll come with yo-"

"No, no. There isn't any need for that, nii-san. I'm filthy. Go to bed, while I go clean up." Yukio told his twin quickly, trying to create an excuse to leave the room. By now, Rin was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. He pouted, and his ears pointed downward. Yukio chuckled at his brother's behaviour. Somehow, he found relief in seeing that Rin hadn't completely changed. He was still the Rin Yukio had always known him to be, minus the ears of course. For only a moment, Yukio was sucked into his own thoughts. He imagined his rebellious twin sprawled out on his back on the sheets, Yukio's sheets. His eyes glazed, and his legs spread as though offering himself to Yukio. He mewled as the other climbed on top of him, touching the soft milky-white skin that were his thighs, leaning down to place his lips on-

"OI. YUKIO." Rin almost yelled into his ear from above. Yukio shook his head, and upon realising that he was only daydreaming, the young exorcist mentally slapped himself for that brief but graphic thought. He attempted to remove his elder brother from on top of him and as a result, snarled at him. "Look. I'm notta kid, Yukio. I know when you're lyin' t' me. I know when you're not okay. AND YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT OKAY." All Yukio did was sigh, and this seemed to tick the other off even more.

"What's with _that_ anyway?" Rin questioned.

"What's what?" Yukio replied

"For a smart guy, you're really dumb"

"I certainly don't want to be hearing that from you, nii-san."

"You were lookin' at me with a real weird look. Like you were gonna eat me or somethin'" Rin said with some thought.

"Look, Nii-san…" Yukio began. He really needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Don't you "Look, Nii-san" Me. I know there's somethin' wrong." Rin growled, pinning Yukio's arms. He stared down at his younger brother with fiery eyes, only to have the other stare up at him with an apathetic expression.

"Nothing's wrong, nii-san. I assure you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, nii-san."

"Then explain this." Rin said cockily as he ground his hips against Yukio. The poor boy gasped at the sudden contact and glared at the other, who only smirked in return.

"You think I wouldn't notice?" He asked, continuing to push his hips onto the other boy, who gasped and writhed beneath him. He smirked, knowing that Yukio wouldn't be able to get out of this one. But his fun was cut short when Yukio forcefully bucked his hips, catching the other off guard, and promptly rolling over.

"No." This time it was Yukio's turn to smirk. He held his twins wrists with one hand as he undid his tie with the other, using it as rope to bind the other.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Yukio." Rin mumbled as he wriggled around in his restraints.

Yukio only smiled brightly as he picked his brother up like a sack of rice, and dropped him on his bed. Slightly untying the piece of cloth around his brother's wrists, he tied his brother to the bed post instead.

"Stay." Yukio ordered. Getting up to leave, Rin kicked him right in the behind as an act of revenge.

"Don't tell me to 'stay' like I'm some kind of dumb mutt!" Rin roared after Yukio, who simply grabbed his pyjamas, and walked out the door without a worry in the world.

As Yukio walked down the hall he could faintly hear Rin screaming "baka megane" with all his fury.

* * *

What did you think? Constructive feedback is always welcome.

Reviewing would be fantastic!


	2. Chapter 2: Experiment

**Rewritten.**

I have a change of heart as to where this story is going to go. Thus, I am re writing this chapter. Sorry for any confusion!  
I hope you all enjoy this rewrite!

**PS. To the guest who asked about whether or not it would be a story or collection of one-shots:**

I considered making this into a series of one-shots. However I think it may be more interesting and fun to think about adventures/situations Yukio and Rin may encounter due to this change and incorporate it into the story! n_n

* * *

Chapter 2: Experiment

After a very relaxing, very _peaceful_ soak in the tub, Yukio dressed himself in his pyjamas, and started walking back to the room he shared with his twin. The teen took long strides through the abandoned hallway wanting to arrive as soon as possible. He could almost feel his brother's body pressed up against his while they both curled up on a single mattress, the covers sheathing their bodies.

Yukio shook his head. _Woah there. Can we just pretend that you're a normal bookworm, please. _The teen reasoned with himself.

While he was lost in thought, his mind wandered to the question: How exactly did he plan on finding a cure for his brother? Of course he would have to experiment and research, but the last thing he wanted was to use his brother as a lab rat. He could test for possible causes of the transformation, and collect some blood samples from his twin to work with. Though, taking blood from his brother was never an easy thing as he absolutely despised needles. Plus, he would probably have to do this in secret. He wouldn't exactly approve of this, seeing as it appears that he doesn't know there's something wrong with him.

The exorcist sighed and slowly slid open the door, careful not to make a sound. As he entered the room he noted that his twin was no longer tied to the bed post, but was comfortably tucked into _Yukio's _bed. He face-palmed.

_How the hell- _

Yukio found his tie on the floor, basically shredded to pieces. He twitched. If he was going to use his teeth, why not just use it to unknot the knot, and then pull?Why did he have to gnaw at it until the threads unraveled, and the fabric ripped. He firmly pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. To top this all off, the nuisance was now occupying _HIS _bed. He stalked towards the lump in his sheets, the way his glasses shone white in the moon light gave him a sinister look. He wanted to strangle the demon with the remains of his tie.

"Nngh...No..._You're_ stupid." His brother said in his sleep, drooling on Yukio's pillow. God dammit.

"...I know you are... but what am I..." His brother said again. What is he? _Three__!? _

It was certain that by now Yukio wanted to drag Rin's slobbering, lazy ass out of his bed. He looked behind him at the demon's bed, which was a mess of sheets, _Yukio's _precious manga, and clothes.

"You're kidding me." Yukio mumbled darkly. Considering some possibilities of what he was going to do with this hopeless case. Y'know what. Maybe it would be better if Yukio just locked Rin up and used him as a lab rat. Maybe teach him some discipline while he was at it. The younger twin pulled off his glasses, and quietly placed them on the night stand. He wasn't going to stand here all night and curse his brother, nor was he going to sleep in another bed. He also considered picking Rin up and throwing him back into his own bed, but the possibility that he was going to wake up, and cause a ruckus made Yukio go against it.

Climbing into bed, he was embraced by the warm, welcoming, and comforting sheets. As he slid in, Rin's ears suddenly perked up and he stiffened. Yukio didn't notice this slight action, and proceeded to get comfortable before covering himself with the blanket. His back faced Rin, and closed his eyes to slowly drift off into the realm of sleep that he openly invited to take him. He felt something warm rub against his back, it willed him into the world of sleep even faster. That is, until he heard a soft murmur of his name.

"Yukio...Are you asleep?" Rin mumbled against his back.

Yukio simply replied with a hum.

Rin scooted closer to the teen, and wrapped his arms around his torso. Yukio heard small noises that sounded like whimpers coming from his twin. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask the other what was wrong, he felt a long, furry appendage slip between his legs to wrap itself around one of them. He then felt the other's almost hot breath on his shoulder, before a soft pair of lips trailed up along the length of his neck. Upon reaching his ear, Rin whispered the teen's name hotly before nibbling on his lobe.

Yukio was frozen where he lay, Rin had never been this straight forward in ministrations before when coaxing Yukio into taking him. The young genius found it strangely uncomfortable. Of course he found it to be a huge turn on, but some how it felt as though this wasn't really his brother. It wasn't his brother who was doing this, it wasn't his brother who wanted this. As much as he'd want to believe this was his twin, his gut instinct told him otherwise.

"Who are you...?" Yukio forced out, struggling to turn around to face his brother.

"What do you mean "who are you"? That's rude." Rin appeared to mock in a voice slightly deeper than his usual.

As Yukio rolled over to face his brother, he thought he saw red flash in the eyes of his beloved twin who immediately pushed Yukio onto his back, and sat himself just above the taller teen's crotch. The younger teen stared wide-eyed at his brother when he felt something hot and hard poke at his abdomen. The teen on top grinned a toothy grin, which displayed his razor sharp teeth almost threateningly. He allowed his palms to explore Yukio's muscular body, running over from his abs to his chest, and stopping at his shoulders.

Yukio was in a daze, and all he could do was watch as his twin did as he pleased with his body. Rin leaned down until his face was only centimetres away from the bottoming teen's face before cupping it, and teasingly graze his lips with his own before giving them a rough lick. Loving Yukio's reaction that appeared to show an inner conflict within the boy, Rin began to grind down on his brother. Moaning out his name sensually as he did so. His deep blue irises burning with passion, and instinct.

_Instinct. _Yukio thought.

Could it be that his brother was in heat? Yukio pondered for a moment, and as he paid more attention to the teen in front of him he realised that he was probably right. Though it wasn't much different from when Rin was usually horny. Except he wasn't this aggressive in getting what he wanted. It felt like he was dealing with an animal right now. Rin was desperately grinding his hips down on Yukio's to ease his need as he continued to cry out, and grip Yukio's shirt.

The bottoming teen sighed, having come to a decision. He gripped the teen's hips and forced them down harder onto his own, while he moved his up in sync with the movements. Rin's tongue darted out of his mouth as he released a strangled moan. His back arched, and he threw his head back as Yukio continued to guide him along. "M-More! I w-want you! Y-YUKIO!" He screamed out into the darkness. Yukio couldn't believe he was getting off so much from a little friction. He moved his hands to Rin's ass, and gave each cheek a harsh squeeze. The other gasped, and flew forward, landing on the strong chest of his brother. He panted as Yukio carried on. He noticed his brother's face buried into his chest, his smaller hands held his shirt in a death grip. He noticed his ears were downcast, and his smooth tail shot upwards. As if he was moving on his own, Yukio craned his neck slightly to nip Rin's newly acquired ears.

Rin realsed something between a moan and a screech, and Yukio grinned sadistically. He then slowly moved a hand from the globes of Rin's ass to the base of his tail, and gently trailed up. Rin stiffened, and cried one last time before Yukio felt a growing wet patch through the exwire's pants. He immediately dozed off on Yukio's chest the moment he finished. Yukio twitched.

_Inconsiderate. _He thought to himself as he palmed his own hard-on. He rolled Rin over so that he was lying on his back, and got off the bed to fetch his dirtied twin a new pair of pants (and to will off his hard-on of course). Once returning with a fresh pair in his hands, he grumbled as he removed his brother's pants. He was back at square one; cursing his brother for being troublesome as he tugged off the other's pants, and wiping him clean. He slid on a fresh pair of pants for his twin, and reached for his phone on the nightstand. 5am.

Might as well just get up, and start working now. He sighed. At least he was able to learn something new about his twin's new delicate body. His tail was extremely sensitive. He wondered why he hadn't ever noticed it before. He smirked. On the bright side of things, he knew how to deal with his twin if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that again. He might even use his newly gathered information as a form of punishment for his twin if he were to ever act up.

Seating himself at his desk, Yukio took another peak at his sleeping twin. He looked like any other household pet; curled up in a ball, with the tail wrapped securely around him. This was definitely going to be a pain in the ass. But Yukio wouldn't say that he disliked it. Maybe having his twin like this for a while wouldn't be so bad. He'd be able to have a little fun with him. Maybe _train _him to be a good boy.

He laughed to himself for making such a creepy remark. His mind drifted off to what Mephisto had told him, the conversation replayed again in his mind. He felt as though Mephisto was up to something. Why was an unknown, high-level demon able to infiltrate the True-Cross barrier? Why has this demon, and its abilities never been heard of? _Why his brother? _

It wasn't a mystery why both mankind and demons alike were out to get his brother. It was no surprise that he may be ambushed either. It would definitely be no surprise if he was kidnapped... Well, maybe slightly surprising because he would put up a damn good fight. But in all seriousness, why turn his brother in a cat? A useless, household pet? A useless, horny, household pet at that. That is what was surprising. Was this some kind of prank? Deep in thought, Yukio gathered his papers, and began filing his report whilst thinking of suitable ways to test for cures for his twin. It frustrated him that there were so many gaps in theories he thought up. So much missing information, so little logic behind the attack. All he could thinking about was _why_ and _how_. Nothing appeared legitimate.

Of course, he could launch an investigation, possibly find some evidence - he could talk to a few tamers for possible information on the demon. This way it may be easier to find out the demon's intention, as well as a cure for his twin.

Yukio worked continuously through the early hours of the morning, determined to be prepared, and one step a head on the problem before him.

* * *

Yeah. So, I guess I've managed to figure out where this is going to head now. For those who really liked my smut, do not fear! A relevant smut will come soon enough and hopefully it will be better and more detailed than the previous one...

I hope you still enjoyed the re write anyway, I'll be posting chapter 3 soon enough ^o^


	3. Chapter 3: You've got to be kidding me

Hiya guys! I have a really bad habit of posting things at 2am...  
But here you go! I'm sorry I have such an irregular/strange updating pattern. I generally will update as soon as I finish/don't have any homework!  
Recently my weekends have been full of just study and stuff, so I'm glad I was able to update before test week...

I would also LOVE to greatly thank you all for **1100+** view oh my god I cannot begin to express how bubbly, warm and fuzzy I feel inside that so many people have read my story! TuT It makes me so happy! Thank you all!

_**If you have not recently read chapter two, please re-read as it has been**_** rewritten.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^o^

* * *

Peaceful and warm, that's just how Yukio liked it. A soft giggle could be heard in the small space of his dorm room, which slowly drew him out of his slumber. He gradually cracked open an eye and scanned his surroundings for the source of such a child-like sound. As he attempted to sit up, a weight on his abdomen prevented him from doing so.

Peering down his eyebrow twitched at the boy whose arms and legs were wrapped tightly around him, head buried in his chest. The said boy gazed up at the taller teen, another light giggle erupted from his throat and his face returned to the other's chest once more.

Yukio looked perplexed. "Nii-san. What on earth are you doing?" He inquired to the boy below him who was rubbing his face on his chest. Due to the lack of reply, Yukio once tried to take the matter into his own hands and attempted to sit up right though his efforts were in vain. He slumped against the bed for a moment, calculating a precise and effective way of freeing himself from his brother's grip. Yukio thought of an idea and shrugged. It'd be worth a try.

"Nii-san!" Yukio boomed as an experiment to see if it would obtain his brother's attention. Muffled speech was heard from his twin. "What? I can't hear you Nii-san." He deadpanned, gripping his brother's waist in pursuit of freeing himself from the deadly grasp. The demon peaked up at the other and grinned. "I said I am 'Rin-chan!', Yuki is so silly!" chirped the spawn of Satan before his face returned to the other's clothed chest.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Yukio thought. He mentally cursed his brother to hell and forced a gentle smile.

Placing a hand on the small of Rin's back, he rubbed in a soothing motion as he gently cooed "Rin-chan… _Yukio-_kun has work to do today." The words rolled off his tongue bitterly and the corner of his mouth twitched. Oh yes. How humorous of his brother. "But Rin-chan doesn't want to leave Yuki!" The boy answered back in a rather childish manner. The boy's azure eyes were locked with turquoise as he smiled cutely up at the larger male.

Yukio sighed deeply before rolling over, Rin's hug around his chest and waist tightened. The taller male was now positioned on his hands and knees with the smaller male hanging off his abdomen, squeals and giggles of excitement bubbling up from his throat. Satan's spawn lightly swung from side to side before moving his arms from around the younger's chest to encircle them around his neck, his tail swaying happily below him as he buried his face into the taller's neck. He looked more like a monkey than anything else.

_I don't remember Nii-san being this light either. _

Yukio made a mental note and gave another moments thought. He glanced at the clock that read half passed noon. He had time. His plan required exact precision, a generous amount of time for possible errors and for him to make his escape. He took into account the results of the previous night's experiment, his brother's mass, his stubbornness at this point in time and the possible feline reflexes he may have picked up; and he waited. He waited for the perfect opportunity to attack and remained completely still; like a crocodile trying to catch a bird in its mouth.

At that moment Rin peered up at him, curiosity dancing in his beautiful, round azure eyes. He slightly loosened his grip around Yukio's waist as if going to shift into a more comfortable position. Yukio used this moment to go forth with his attack. He shot up to sit in a kneeling position, dragging the smaller boy up with him. The movements were too fast for the poor cat-boy as he was stunned for a second, trying to process what was happening. Yukio took this to his advantage and poked at the boy's ribs, earning something between a squeal and a screech from the other.

However, to Yukio's dismay, the boy did not loosen his grip enough to be shoved away. At that moment, Yukio well and truly wanted to propel himself off a bridge. He did not lose hope, nonetheless. He ran his fingers skillfully up and down the sides of the demon's ribs, causing Rin to squirm against him.

The boy held his breath, determined not to give in as his efforts to maintain his grip on Yukio were beginning to waver. The exorcist thanked the heavens when he was eventually able to pry his older brother off of him and fling him across the room, where he landed on the opposite bed on his hands and knees.

Yukio made a run for the door, but only just touched the doorknob before he was instantly tackled to the ground. Rin was now situated on top of the younger male, tail swaying in excitement and his playful smile morphed into one of mischief. Yukio released a cry of frustration once realization hit him that this task was definitely not going to be as easy as he anticipated. Rin grinned naughtily at Yukio, which sent shivers up the larger male's spine.

The boy placed his small hands on the larger male's chest and leaned down to slowly lick the other boy's lips before pressing his own against them in a chaste kiss. Rin broke away with a faint blush on his face. Without waiting for any reaction from the stunned teen below him, he trailed kisses to the teen's cheek, jaw, and chin, before proceeding to the neck; where he finished off by giving it a long suck and rested his cheek against it, fisting the other male's shirt and mewling contently.

Yukio glanced at the teen that was snuggled up against him; his tail was creating strange patterns in the air. The smaller teen was subtly rubbing his face against the younger teen's neck affectionately. This was bad. He really needed to get the hell out of here. There was so way he could stay here. He would end up taking advantage of his poor, sick brother. He vigorously shook his head to clear his thoughts. The young demon slowly sat up on the younger twin's hips and grinned brightly. "I win, you lose!" He announced triumphantly with his ears perked up in a delighted manner.

Yukio's eyes widened, he understood now. The only way he'd be able to get out of this situation is if he played…_dirty. _He audibly gulped and looked back at Rin's face. A huge grin plastid on his alluring mouth, a light blush tinted his milky white cheeks and his eyes shone brightly like the stars. No. Absolutely not. Screw it. There had to be another way. His eyes darted around the room hoping to spot something useful in assisting him with his escape. Nothing was in his reach and his brother's sudden love for his attention and contact was really starting creeping him out. It made him _extremely_ nervous.

The demonic twin's tail still swayed about behind him. This struck Yukio with yet another brilliant plan and this time he prayed that it would go exactly how he'd planned. In a blink of an eye, Yukio's large hand firmly grasped the boy's tail and roughly yanked it towards the ceiling. A screech of pain and shock was ripped from the boy's mouth and he shot off of the glasses-clad teen. Without any hesitation, the exorcist hopped to his feet, burst the door open and ran down the hall at lightning speed. He didn't even bother looking back.

Not long after, footsteps were heard bounding down the path behind him at a far faster pace than he was running.

"YUUUUUKKIII!"

The cry came fierce and echoed piercingly throughout their abandoned dorm. Yukio tried harder to move his arms and legs at a more frantic pace. He had never run so fast in his life. Though being one of the top athletic students at true cross, he still could not win against his brother in a game of speed. He spotted the stairs a few meters ahead. He definitely would get caught and tackled down the stairs if he tried to take a turn now, his observant eyes trying to find a means of escape. Somewhere…_anywhere_! The footsteps were heard closer and closer and Yukio only had one thing in mind, there was a small chance of it working, but it was worth a shot. It was a life or death situation for Yukio. His freedom depended on it!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Rin howled as he propelled himself off the ground into the air towards Yukio. In that fraction of a second Yukio spun around and dived at his brother, tackling him to the ground. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and the moment his brother's back made contact with the pavement, Yukio made a run for the stairs and dashed down, landing on every third step.

Rin lay there dumbfounded. "Y-Yuki?" He sat up and looked around. "YUKI?" he jerked to his feet, his eyes darted around, ears pointed outwards, listening for any faint sounds. He picked up the sound of a door slamming on the first floor and Rin bolted down the stairs until he reached his destination, where he burst open the door, ran outside and across the bridge in the general direction where he thought Yukio had run off to. He could be heard screaming his brother's name down the street until it became nothing but a sound in the distance.

The door to the storage room slowly slid open with caution. A head poked out and scanned the surroundings. When it was deemed safe, Yukio released a chuckle. Such a simple trick was able to fool the satanic twin into thinking he had left the premises. Yukio made his way upstairs, his brother would be out for at least another hour or so to search high and low for him. Besides, if there were any signs of his brother's approach, Yukio would be able to spot him from the window at his desk!

Yukio sparkled with pride at his triumphant victory over his brother. He opened the door to his room and changed out of his pajamas into daytime clothes. He slid on his exorcist coat incase there would be an _emergency_ and he would have to leave on short notice. By emergency, of course, he meant that if Rin was able to get into the dorm before he was able to grab his belongings and make an exit. He seated himself down at the desk and began composing his report.

_Okumura Rin  
__27 December 1995  
__Diagnosed with unknown disease.  
__Research and Experimentation has shown changes in the subjects appearance, behavior and mental stability… _

As Yukio continued to write, he tried to recall the passed night events. He pondered for a moment, how he would be able to explain and elaborate on his findings.

_Physical alterations to the subject include abnormal shrinkage in body size/mass and acquired feline ears. An abnormal purple marking was discovered just below the subjects tail. When pressure is applied, the mark can cause either great pain or pleasure. Modifications in behavior are composed of sharper reflexes, raw animalistic instinct and strong senses of smell, hearing and touch. Intensity of other senses unknown. Mental state and intelligence appears to be  
reduced to that of a young adolescent._

He continued to write away at his desk, compiling all notes needed for his report. He made sure to elaborate, include every detail as _professionally_ as need be. After having written three and a half pages full of explanations, possible predicted outcomes and hypothesis, he glanced at the clock.

_Strange._

The teen mused for a brief period of time. His brother should have been back by now, storming towards the dorm cursing and screaming for his younger twin. Then it dawned on him. What if his brother had gotten lost? What if someone had taken advantage of his brother while he was in this state? What if he got into another fight? What if he was seriously hurt?

No. _No._ **NO!** He was thinking of the worst-case scenario again. These things weren't going to happen, his brother must have just run into the cram school stude- No. That's no good either, how would he be able to explain any mishaps they may occur between the groups of students and his brother? _If _he was even with them that is!

Yukio shot up from his desk, most of the color draining from his face. He thought maybe he's check in the park on the way to school before searching elsewhere in town. Maybe his brother had run into Kuro and decided to bond together. He had to stay positive and think about _good_ possible explanations as to why his brother hadn't returned home. He strode over the bridge, scanning the scenery for his brother. Why did he think it was okay to just let his brother run out like that?

_Dammit! _Yukio cursed. What was he thinking? Obviously nothing at all. It was not fine to let Rin wander around campus by himself. He began to pass through the shady area, where cherry blossoms would bloom in the spring. He observed in both directions, desperately hoping to spot his brother.

To his relief, a familiar figure lay curled up on the soft patch of grass beside a tree. Yukio just wanted to strangle him for making him worry so much. In a few strides he approached the sleeping form, whose ears twitched at the coming sound. His head shot up and he glared daggers at the one who interrupted his peaceful slumber, instantly assuming it was an enemy able to cause potential harm. His tail puffed up slightly and his ears pushed back.

However, the glare soon melted away and a sweet smile replaced it the moment he realized who was standing before him. His ears perked up in absolute delight and his tail wriggled around behind him. "Yuki has come to get Rin-chan!" Rin chirped happily as he hopped to his feet and promptly attached himself to Yukio's torso…_again_.

Yukio could have sworn at that moment a vein popped in his forehead. He was furious. Firstly, his brother was still dressed in just a long dress shirt and nothing else. _**Nothing else.**_ Secondly, he had been wandering around _just _wearing a dress shirt for more than an hour. Thirdly, he was taking a nap in the middle of a park, _in public_ where students may have decided to go hangout…while wearing _only a dress shirt. _Yukio began to shake with rage.

_Does he have no shame!_

"Yuuuuki?" Rin called out lovingly to his twin, gazing up at him. "Is everything alright? Can Rin-chan help?" Yukio's glasses shone white, giving him a sinister look. He grabbed Rin's cheeks with his right hand and forced him to look at him in the eye. Rin yelped and tried to shrink away from the taller man, sensing his over powering rage at that moment.

"Rin-chan." He pronounced sickly sweet. "Why didn't you return home?" The sentence though said softly, was spiked with bitterness. "I-I was l-looking for Y-Yuki…" He paused for a brief moment and gazed into infuriated turquoise eyes, realising a further explanation was needed. "I-I thought that i-if you'd come b-b-back t-then I'd he-hear you w-walk by…" By now the demon boy's eyes glistened with unshed tears, he stood still attempting to suppress any sobs that tried to escape. Red stained his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other; directing his gaze to beyond his brother's shoulder.

Yukio released his grip on the smaller's face and straightened himself, watching as the other trembled. His ears down casted, his tail in between his legs; tears slowly began to make their way down his reddened face as he wiped them away as quickly as he could, lowering his gaze to hide them. Boy did that make Yukio feel like complete shit.

"Nii-san…" A hiccup and some sniffles were heard. "Nii-san… Look at me." The smaller boy frantically shook his head no. "Come on Nii-san… Look at me." Rin slowly lifted his head. But before he was able to meet Yukio's gaze, he lowered his head once more. "Almost there Rin-chan... Come on... Look at Yuki." He almost pleaded in his softest voice, moving his index finger to the bottom of the other's chin, gently lifting it up. Once teary azure eyes met turquoise orbs, the taller male softly smiled at the boy in front of him. Slowly wiping the tears away from his face, Yukio placed a single kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay, Yuki is not mad."

"Y-Yuki will f-forgive Rin-chan?"

Yukio leaned down to place a delicate kiss on his soft lips. He thought it was absolutely necessary in calming the distressed boy down.

"Yes… Yuki forgives Rin-chan."

The next thing Yukio knew, the demon's face had collided with his chest. He happily mewled at the affection shown by the taller male. Yukio hesitated a short while before wrapping his arms around the other male and lifting him up. Yukio positioned the boy bridal style and started to walk back towards the dorm. At first, Rin writhed in his grasp and gazed up longingly at his handsome, admirable, strong, greatly desired loved one.

Rin giggled and laughed childishly the whole way home, humming nursery rhymes and singing silly tunes like the alphabet. Yukio felt a warm fuzzy feeling erupt from his chest at seeing his older sibling act in such a way. He blushed at his perverted thoughts and as usual shook them off as quickly as they came.

At arriving at their destination, Yukio set the demonic spawn down on the doorstep and informed him of his plans.

"I need you to go and wait for me upstairs. I need to go submit some reports to Mesphisto-"

"Creepy clown"

Though Yukio had to agree, he told his brother otherwise. "No, Nii-san that's rude." Rin pouted at him, slumped and muttered a apology before gazing back up at him for the rest of his information.

"I may be awhile as I need to go get some groceries as well and pick up some _other_ supplies. I'll bring back dinner."

Rin wasn't sharp enough to pick up on the emphasized 'other'. Yukio really wondered if he would need some kind of special shampoo or other hygienic materials for his brother or not. Either way, he needed to stock up. As the exorcist made a turn to leave, the smaller boy encircled his arms around the taller male's neck and gave him a long sweet kiss.

"Don't be too long…" He murmured against his brother's lips. Yukio smirked into the kiss and moved in to further press his face against the smaller twin's when he made a move to break away. Rin happily complied and savored the moment while it lasted; for a few seconds after, Yukio broke it off and disconnected their embrace. He flashed a gentle smile before waving good-bye to his cute satanic twin, who had his tail wagging happily behind him and a huge, face splitting grin evident on his face as he waved good-bye to the boy genius.

* * *

Awww... lovey dovey babies!  
Well, I have a general idea as to where this is going to go now.

I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my absence... I hope it will suffice n_n

For those of you out there who want another smut...

_**SOON. **_

_The day will come..._

As usual, constructive feed back is absolutely wonderful. Honestly, I have learnt a lot and took into consideration many PMs and reviews that I've received!  
Thank you all so much! You are _ALL _fantastic readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Side effects Pt1

Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever... I am, indeed, what some people may call a "lazy shit". That, and I have had a huge writer's block for this story. Having heaps of ideas but not knowing how to write it is probably the biggest problem I have. On that note, I would really like to thank _**BakemonoShoujo **_for helping me with this, and so, I would like to dedicate this chapter to you~

And as an apology for the rest of you, I have made this chapter pretty lengthy. I have also started to write part two of my second story. So hopefully that will be up...eventually...haha.

.

* * *

After many years of exorcist training, it can be said that Yukio is considered to be rather stealthy. Despite this, the young doctor was still anxious as he slipped through the darkened halls of the abandoned dormitory with a moderate sized paper bag in his arms. He had always known that his older twin had sensitive hearing. Who knows how much more it has been intensified due to his condition! Sweat formed on the teen's brow. Every sound he made sounded like an explosion in his ears; what if Rin hears him? He needed to hide this bag somewhere out of the smaller male's reach...

* * *

"_I am proud to announce that our scientists have discovered a possible solution—an antidote to Okumura-kun's condition!" Mephisto exclaimed from behind his grand desk to the young doctor. The young man opposite the older had his mouth hung open, completely surprised and unsure whether or not to believe the statement. The headmaster was well known for his mind games and generating false hope from people for his own amusement. Before being able to form a proper sentence in response to what he had just heard, the head master interjected. _

"_Though it's a possible cure, there is one problem." Mephisto commented as his eyes narrowed slightly. "We are not entirely confident that this cure will obtain the desired results, which is of course, returning Okumura-kun to 'normal'. So to speak." Ending his explanation with a smirk, never breaking eye contact with the younger Okumura. He continued, "Our scientists and some personnel who are in charge of this conducted research and development movement to find a vaccine have heeded a warning that effects may differ from person to person. As I have told you previously, we have never come into contact with such a problem as this case." _

_Yukio didn't exactly understand what the big problem was. Side effects? So what! How bad could they possibly be? As long as his precious nii-san is able to return to normal, there shouldn't be any problem. Though, as expected, curiosity killed the cat. "What may some of these side effect be?" Yukio inquired slowly. Mephisto grinned, as if he had predicted that very question being asked. "Enhancement of hormones, extreme and sudden bursts of strength, violent/abusive behavior, hyperactive behavior, confusion, possibly memory loss, and he may even lose himself for a short while." The headmaster answered as if there wasn't a single thing wrong with what he had said. His grin widened at the unimpressed expression on Yukio's face. _

_The elder demon handed the doctor four bottles, each being a different shape and size. As the young exorcist obtained the bottles, he studied the objects carefully. "Shampoo…and conditioner…?" The teen read aloud, slowly shifting his gaze back to the man in front of him, giving him a confused look. "Why yes, Okumura-sensei. You see, when applied to Okumura-kun's scalp, the substances and chemicals put into the shampoo will be absorbed by the root hair cells, sink into the scalp and will assist with the repair of his mental state!" He exclaimed in his matter-of-fact tone. _

_Yukio on the other hand was not convinced. _

"_With all due respect Pheles-san, do you __**really **__believe that __**shampoo**__ will cure my brother's psychological state? What supernatural force could cause such an occurrence?" The young teen deadpanned. The headmaster shrugged. "Magic." He answered simply with a wink. Yukio struggled to keep a straight face. His brow, and the corner of his mouth twitched; a tick forming on the corner of his forehead. The teen still had to keep his temper, and hold his tongue. No matter how ridiculous this man was, Mephisto was still his superior, and thus Yukio had to keep his calm façade. Of course, Mephisto could see him struggling and loved every moment of it. It was a rare sight witnessing Yukio lose his cool._

"_Anywhooo~" The headmaster started, "That aside, the other two bottles are medication that Okumura-kun must take twice a day. One is in the form of a liquid, and the other bottle is pills. It doesn't matter which you give him first, as long as he takes them both each day. The instructions are written on the bottle in regards to how many mL of liquid, and how many pills to give him." Mephisto explained with an unusually stern tone. "I understand." replied the younger._

_Just as he was about to make his exit, Mephisto added, "May I advise you to hide those bottles from him, it would be wise to keep them out of his reach and administer his intake discretely…" Yukio didn't even have to ask him why. Ever since they were children, his older twin had been a pain when it came to taking medication. He was the type who would argue the point that his body was fully capable of healing on its own, and did not need the aid of ill tasting medication to feel better. _

_After the young exorcist had left the room, Mephisto added, "If little brother takes too much medication, he might be a little too much for Okumura-sensei to handle…" he chuckled to himself darkly. _

_On this trip back to the dorm, Yukio began to think through possible places to hide his brother's treatment. Somewhere his brother would not be able to get his grubby little hands on them._

…_Well, honestly, it wasn't particularly difficult to think of a place to hide Rin's medication. It's not like the older demon was tall enough to reach most of the shelves anyway. Yukio nodded in amusement as he recalled a humorous memory of his brother desperately attempting to stretch, on his tippy toes, to reach the manga book that Yukio had placed on the top shelf to prevent him from being distracted while studying. Truth be told, Yukio didn't understand why Rin didn't just use a chair to stand on and obtain the book. _

_The young exorcist smirked to himself as he reached his dormitory entrance. That was definitely his brother's "manly pride", he thought to himself fondly as he entered the darkened halls._

* * *

A soft meow coming from a dark corner made Yukio jump and almost drop the bag. Snapping his head in the direction of the sound, praying quietly to God almighty that it was not Rin who was going to emerge from the dark.

_Creepy. _ Thought Yukio as he waited in anticipation, feeling exceptionally apprehensive.

There, from the darkness of the corridor, huge, yellow eyes glowed. A small, furry creature revealed itself from the shadows, staring curiously at Yukio. The moonlight gleamed on the creature, who wiggled its two tails and blinked at the teen before tilting its head to one side.

"Kuro…!" Yukio whispered in a mixture of relief and annoyance. The cat meowed in response, before releasing another series of meows. Yukio figured that the familiar was obviously trying to communicate and tell him something, but the message did not reach his round, human ears.

Yukio slowly knelt down and placed a finger to his lip. "Kuro…! Shh… Quiet down, we might wake nii-san." Yukio said in a low tone. In response the familiar halted, stopping whatever it was trying to say and gave an understanding nod. Not wanting to wake his master, Kuro meowed no more. Yukio continued on to his room (with Kuro following close behind), and upon arriving he paused in front of the door. The cat sith peered up, confused, at the young doctor, changing his gaze from the door, to the teen, to the door, to the teen, and repeat. Yukio took a deep breath, last time he tried to sneak into his shared room after coming back late; his brother tackled him.

Well, it shouldn't happen again. Yukio had told him not to wait for him before he left after all. Quickly shaking off his doubts, Yukio slowly turned the doorknob and pushed opened the door. Unfortunately, once he stepped into the room he was indeed tackled to the floor, the paper bag flying out of his grasp and landing quite some distance away from him. The victim groaned and stared up at his attacker who was on all fours over his body.

"YUKIO~ I've been waiting for you!" giggled the blue-haired teen as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other. The older-but-smaller teen began to move his lips against the other teen's lips, really seeming to enjoy the contact. Yukio however, was not amused. Though he had to admit this was kind of sweet (in a strange way), his gaze was focused on the paper bag a few feet away from him. Rin appeared to be oblivious to the existence of the bag, and moved his hands to cup each side of Yukio's face, pressing his lips harder against the younger's.

Well. It's game over for Yukio now. He really should've known better and gone with his initial gut instinct. Maybe it would have been better if he hid the bag some where in the kitchen. How on earth was he supposed to get himself out of this mess without alerting the older teen about the bag? Surely, if he pushed the smaller boy off him, he would definitely look up and notice the bag. Knowing his brother, his curiosity would get the better of him; he would bolt over to the bag to examine it, and everything inside it.

With a sigh, Yukio gripped each side of the boy's shoulders and rolled over, disconnecting the kiss. Rin produced a yelp that sounded like a mixture of delight and excitement. With his hands still gripping the boy's shoulders, which were firmly planted on the ground, Yukio whispered playfully, "I thought I told you not to wait for me tonight, nii-san." knowing Rin could hear him with their faces mere centimeters away.

"W-Well, I tried to go to sleep like you said! I swear! B-But I really missed you a-and I even tried sleeping in your bed, with your shirt on see-" the boy yanked up the oversized black T-shirt he was wearing to support his point "-but I was really worried and I wanted to see you come home for myself! So I was sitting on your bed waiting for you and yeah I'm happy that you're home now!" Rin explained quickly, hyperactively even. Throughout the whole speech, Yukio kept glancing at something, (he found it pretty awkward that Kuro was watching them) which caught the smaller male's attention. "What do you keep looking at, Yuki?" Rin questioned, turning his head towards the direction the other boy was glancing at. Turning back to the taller teen with a low growl, the smaller boy shoved the larger teen away, sat up, and snapped his head back to the direction that followed the other boy's gaze.

There, sat another cat. Yukio could almost hear his brother screaming internally. He was indeed the cruelest man on earth, and hoped that his nii-san could find it in his heart to forgive him one day. Using his curiosity against him, he knew his brother would react this way, and he felt a little guilty for doing this. Just a little.

Rin turned his tear-filled gazed back to his brother. "Y-You…I…" Rin began, not knowing what to say exactly. "Y-You're cheating on me? Yukio…Y-You… Why?" Rin asked in a shaky voice, his ears down casted. Yukio extended his arm and placed his hand on the boy's head, causing him to whimper and flinch at the contact. Soft sobs and hiccups began to arise from the smaller. The young exorcist snaked his arms around the crying exwire's waist and guided his head to rest on his chest, gently stroking his soft blue-black locks and fondling with his sensitive cat ears.

"Shhh, nii-san. Shhh." He cooed, still caressing the other. "Don't you remember? That's Kuro! He's your friend." Yukio exclaim with fake happiness, desperately hoping his brother would focus his attention on the furry creature rather than the paper bag that still appeared to go unnoticed in the opposite direction. He didn't exactly know why he made such an effort just to hide the paper bag. Perhaps he knew deep down inside that unexpected and troublesome things would come if the contents of that bag were revealed.

"F-Friend?" Rin repeated. "S-So you're not having an affair?" he asked slowly, his huge, ocean blue eyes staring into the other's soul. Yukio smiled gently and nodded, his brow twitching slightly. Kuro was a cat… how, and _why _would he have an affair with a cat. He pondered for a moment… perhaps his brother felt this way because of his condition. Animals generally dislike their territory being trespassed by others. Then again, Rin never really liked people touching or poking around at his stuff to begin with.

In an instant the teen's tears vanished, his ears perked up, and he flung his arms around the other's neck in a bone-crushing hug. The smaller male rubbed his face against the other's, all the while purring and mewling with happiness. Yukio laughed nervously. Due to Rin's current condition, it really did appear as though the exorcist had an oversized pet cat. As if one wasn't enough (he quickly glanced over at Kuro). From the corner of Rin's eye he saw Kuro and turned his attention to him, pulling a face and mouthing the words "back off" and "mine" all the while still clinging to Yukio. Not that Kuro cared that much anyway (he had always only really admired and adored his master - Rin. Yukio didn't interest him, except if Rin was involved).

_GROOOOOOOOOOOWLLLL _

Rin paused for a moment, ears perked up, and eyes wide. He loosened his embrace and retreated slightly. "Y-Yukio… did you hear that? W-What was that?" He asked, glancing up to Yukio's bright red face.

_GRRRRRRROWLLLL_

"Pfft…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin burst into laughter, rolling over to his side and clutching his stomach.

"Nii-san! Stop laughi-" _GROOOWLLLL_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Nii-san!"

"I-I HAHAHAH I'm sorry Yuki- AHAHAHAHAH! I-I'LL GO M-MAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT HAHAHA…." Rin exclaimed happily, still trying his best to hold in his laughter as he gave the other a peck on the cheek and trotted away.

"Stealing kisses from people is a bad thing, nii-san! It can be considered a crime!" Yukio called after the boy.

"What ever floats your boat!" Came the reply.

_I guess some things just don't change. _Yukio thought warmly to himself as he stood up and made his way to the paper bag. Once picking it up and checking if everything was still there and undamaged, which miraculously was the case, he followed after his brother down into the kitchen.

Upon arriving the young exorcist noticed the satanic twin making what appeared to be sandwiches. Yukio took his usual seat before reaching into the bag, taking out the two prescribed bottles and shoving them into his coat pocket, leaving only the "magical" shampoo and conditioner inside the bag. Before doing anything else, a certain stove-spirit-familiar-of-the-principal hopped onto the table.

"Oh, Ukobach! Hello!" Greeted Yukio. To which the demon squeaked a greeting in response. That's when an idea struck Yukio. "Hey, Ukobach. Would you mind helping me hide Rin's medication? It was given to me by Pheles-san." Yukio explained (the familiar nodded at him to continue). "If possible, could this bag be hidden on a shelf nii-san doesn't usually go to, and can't reach?" He added. The stove demon squeaked in acceptance and seized the bag, hopping off the counter and into the kitchen. Just as he was out of sight, Rin came out with two plates of toasted sandwiches.

"Eat up, Yuki~" Rin said energetically, placing down the two plates; one on his side, the other on Yukio's. "I'll be right back~" he added as he trotted back into the kitchen. Yukio quickly pulled out the bottle with the pills. "The affected must take _two_ capsules everyday. Capsules must be swallowed with food, not whole." The teen hastily pinched the top layer of bread on his brother's plate, crushed the capsules, and sprinkled them over the ham and cheese before placing the piece of toasted bread back down.

Just as he had finished, the other came back with two glasses of milk. Once again, placing one down on each side of the table before taking a seat. "Nii-san? Would you mind getting me a knife and fork please? It's a bit too hot for me to hold and eat." Yukio asked politely. "Sure thing Yuki~" Rin replied, getting up once more and walking back into the kitchen.

This time, Yukio pulled out the second bottle. "The affected must drink approximately 40mL every day." Yukio calculated how much 40mL would be, quickly poured it into Rin's glass of milk and stirred it with the straw. Thank goodness the liquid was a clear colour, otherwise there would be some pretty bad complications.

Once Rin returned, the two ate together in a relaxed atmosphere, chatting away about how each other's days were, laughing, and enjoying Rin's delicious food. After finishing, Yukio insisted he'd carry the plates into the kitchen, telling Rin to sit and wait for him in the dining hall. "Ukobach…? Ukobach are you there?" He called. The stove spirit appeared before him. "Here are the other two bottles of medication, please hide them well Ukobach! Thank you for your help." Said Yukio with a smile. The demon squeaked and pointed to the top shelf behind the teen. "Up there?" He asked, to which the demon nodded in response. "Thank you very much, Ukobach!" Yukio repeated once more, reaching up and placing the two bottles next to the others. He bowed politely to the demon and made his exit.

Making his way back to the table, he noticed something off about the other. "Nii-san is everything alright?" He asked worryingly. The other just gazed up at him with glazed, dilated eyes. "I-I feel really weird, Yukio… My body feels hot…" Rin explained in a hoarse voice. Yukio really didn't like where this was going. "Now, now, nii-san. Perhaps you're coming down with a cold. Off to bed with you!" He said in a lighthearted tone. This way, it wouldn't be as suspicious if Rin found him holding bottles of medication. Precautions are always good.

"Carry me?" Rin asked, his eyes fixed on Yukio. The teen sighed. His brother sure did know how to push his luck. He decided to give into his brother's wishes. Usually he wouldn't do so, but he was especially desperate to get rid of the boy tonight. He positioned his arms under Rin's butt hoisted him up. Instinctively, the other hugged his legs around Yukio's waist; his arms around his neck, buried his face in the other teen's neck and gigged. Rin's body was heating up fast, and the fact that there was something fleshy and hard pressing against Yukio's stomach didn't thrill him all that much...

* * *

Aaaaaaaand I'm going to leave this on a cliff hanger! (I'm horrible, I know)

To smut or not to smut... It's so hard to neglect my OTP love for these two.  
I just want to drop the whole plot and shout "THEN THEY HAD SEX". But I have willpower and thus, I will resist.

I'll leave it up to you guys, really. There's two ways this story can go tbh

Also, do my lovely readers prefer more lengthy updates like this one, or do you prefer shorter updates? Personally I _love _long updates, but I've seen some people say that they prefer shorter updates. So let me know your opinion :)


End file.
